Unusually Unusual
by Sanity and Katlin
Summary: Amy and Cassie have escaped a nightmare. Now that they have, how will they deal with knowing about Vampires and Werewolves? What happens when they meet up with Seth and Jacob? Rating may change later in the story, if not oh well. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Getting There

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters Stephanie Meyer does. I own only the things that come out of my twisted mind including but not limited to Amy and Cassie

A/N: For my story, there is NO Renesme! She dose not exist, I love her to peaces but for my story… no.

**Chapter 1 Getting There **

**APOV (Amy)**

I made it. After 3 months of being trapped in that nightmare, I was free. I was thankful that Cassie was able to escape with me. She has helped me so much I would miss her if she wasn't with me.

Oh, I should introduce us. My name is Amy but my mom called me Caroline for short. I have long curly red hair and storm grey eyes. I am 8 years old and until 3 months ago, I lived in Port Angeles with my mom and Aunt Maggie, when a man with red eyes came and killed them and took me away. Cassie is 16 and is from the La Push reservation. She is very pretty and very tall when I stand beside her and reach up I can just touch her chin, she has very long blue black hair and pretty gold brown eyes. She was taken when she was 6 she has been in that place the longest out of every other girl there.

We are going north through the forest so that we can go first Forks then on to La Push. It is very hard to walk through the brush because we don't have shoes but we can't stop because _He _might find us.

"We've been walking for days Cassie!" What do you expect? I'm 8.

Cassie laughed "Caroline, I know it feels like that and it will take much longer still but it shouldn't take us more that 2 days to get there if we keep going" Cassie is the only one I told about my second name I like the way she says it, it reminds me of mom.

Wait… "2 days? We're going to be walking for 2 days?"

"Less then 2 probably about a day and a half, we have about a day's worth of walking left. If we hurry we might be able to get there sooner."

"Well let's go! I don't like it out here."

**CPOV (Cassie)**

I had to laugh. Amy was such a sweet girl. As much as I wish that she hadn't been put through all that she has in the past 3 months, I'm glad I got to meet her and get to know her.

As we moved through the forest I though of going home to La Push, taking Amy there as well and hoping I can keep my secret. See the reason we were able to escape is because I'm able to turn into a wolf and even when I'm human I am very strong and fast.

I believed we were just out side of Forks when…

"Amy! Are you all right? Speak to me hun." I had no idea what happened she just fell forward not moving. I picked her up and ran. Soon I was able to see houses and I knew I was in Forks. Suddenly a young woman appeared. She was beautiful with pale white skin, long wavy mahogany hair and caramel gold eyes shades lighter then my own, she smelled a lot like that place we came from but seeing as I didn't recognize her I went up to her.

"Is she all right?" the lady asks me.

"I have no idea. I'm so scared for her." I respond still staring

"I know someone who can help her if you'll let me take her."

"All right, but I need to come too." Still not knowing who this lady was "May I ask what you're name is?"

"Oh how silly of me my name's Isabella Cullen, Bella for short, and you are?"

"I'm Cassandra, Cassie for short, and this is Amy."

"Well Cassie, if we're going to get Amy looked after quickly I'll need to carry you it'll be quicker if I run."

"Um…sure." how would it be quicker if she ran?

"Ok, here shut your eyes and we'll be there in no time."

**A/N: Amy's name idea came from the song "Unusually Unusual" by Lonestar figured I should put that in, in case anyone was wondering.**


	2. Meeting Jake Again

**Me:** On with the story!  
**Amy:** Aren't you forgetting something?  
**Me:** No! *humph*  
**Amy:** I can't let you continue until you say it  
**Me:** No! I won't do it!  
**Amy:** If you don't I'll…I'll leave the story!  
**Me:** Still not doing it!  
**Amy:** Ok. Bye!  
**Me:** Wait…What? No, you can't leave! *picking her up*  
**Amy:** Then say it  
**Me:** Fine *pout* I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters Stephanie Meyer does. I own only the things that come out of my twisted mind including but not limited to Amy and Cassie so there!  
**Cassie:** Can we move on now?  
**Amy:** Yes, we can, and so on with the story

**Chapter 2 Meeting Jake Again**

**BPOV (Bella)**

After making sure Cassie's eyes were shut, I picked her up and ran home.

"We're here."

"Wow I guess you were right…it is much quicker when you run."

"Just wait I'll call Carlisle to look at Amy, he's a doctor he'll know what to do."

"Thank you. I know I won't be much help but could you tell me how to get to La Push from here?"

"Sure. Here you can take one of our cars there too. Can you do me a favour and say hi to Jacob for me and tell him sorry for not coming by today?"

"Sure. Wait do you mean Jacob Black?"

"Yes, he's a friend of mine." wondering how Cassie knows his last name I ask "Do you know him?

"Oh, yes I use to live there I was friends with him when I was younger."

My eyes widened "Is you're last name Ryan?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, Jake will be so happy to see you so will you're parents, no one knew what happened to you."

_Flashback_

"Jake, who's this girl in this picture? I've never met her." I ask pointing to a picture of him and a pretty girl smiling with her on his shoulders they looked 6 or 7 years old

"Oh, that's Cassie Ryan, she was one of my best friends, for a girl" Jake said grinning at me his smile disappeared as he continued "that picture was taken the day before she disappeared. No one knows exactly what happened to her she when out to play in the forest behind her house and never came back. The police search turned up nothing. We're all still hoping she's alive."

"Oh, Jake"

_End Flashback_

"They don't think I'm dead?"

"Nope, they're all wait for you to come home."

**JPOV (Jacob)**

Bella called saying she had a surprise coming for me, one that I'll really like. I really hate it when she goes all cryptic vampire on me, oh well I still love her.

Since the wedding Sam decided that the treaty could be redone were the Cullens could cross the border if they had a wolf with them witch means I can still have Bella visit, thankfully they are still not aloud to bite anyone. It's not to bad having Bella as a vampire, she really hasn't changed much just became more beautiful.

A knock disturbed my thoughts about Bella and vampires. Getting up I opened the door to a girl about the same age as him maybe a year younger.

"Hello? Can I help you?"

"Your friend Bella asked me to tell you hi, and that she's sorry she can't come today."

Why would Bella send this girl here to tell him this when she just called him? And why wouldn't she look at me? "Ah, ok… What's your name?"

"Don't you remember? Bella told me you were waiting for me to come back."

"Nope." Popping the "p" there was only one person he was waiting to come back this girl couldn't be her though. Could she?

"I'll give you a hint. You gave me my first kiss while sitting in the bathtub upstairs when we were 5 and 6"

Stunned I could only stare at her "C-cassie?"

"Yep, that me, hey Jay Jay." And she looked up into my eyes.

**CPOV (Cassie)**

Jake's changed a lot he was taller then even me and I'm 6'3" and he has muscles I didn't even know existed. I was scared to really look at him until I said his nickname I'd given him as a child. When I did something happened. I don't know how to explain it, it was like I just started floating and everything that made me, me just left. In its place was Jake and only Jake.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Ah…what do you mean?" Why does he sound nervous?

"I mean why do I feel suddenly connected to you. As if I'd die for you?"

"You felt it too?"

"Can't you tell me what's going on?" I was getting frustrated and mad 'why can't he just tell me?' I was so mad I was trembling, which is not good since that's usually when I turn into a wolf and like I said I need to keep my secret. Worse Jake seemed to notice.

"Cassie, I think we need to go see Sam."

"Who? The only Sam I know is Sam Uley, and he's like 6 years older then me."

"Well, you got the guy right. We're go to see him cause I need some questions answered."

"Jake can we stop and see my parents first? Please?" I've missed them so much I couldn't wait.

As we walked through La Push we Jake reintroduced me to everyone we met. I even got to see Embry again that was nice he was another of my really close friends, but not nearly as close as Jake. Nether one of us recognized the other when we first seen each other again

_Flashback to meeting_

As we passed a boy about our age, Jake stopped him with a wave.

"Hey Em, do you know who this girl with me is?" Jake asked with a grin, "I'll give you 3 guesses to get it right"

"Is it… Freeda Mey?"

"Nope"

"Ah… one of you cousins from out of town?"

"Nuh uh"

"Angelina Jolie?" At this, I had to laugh.

"No you idiot"

"Jake just tell. You know I'm terrible at guessing things"

"Em, it's Cassie… you know Cassie Ryan?"

"OMG! OMG! OMG! Cassie!" As he ran to give me a hug, all I could think of was how a guy could scream like that. I stayed still in his embrace cause I still didn't know who he was.

He let go of me with a sigh "Don't you remember me Cassie?" he wined

I laughed, "why should I? You didn't remember me"

"Cassie, this idiot is Embry Call" Jake said with a laugh

"OMG!" this time I hugged him

Before we left Jake told Embry not to tell anyone I was here.

_End Flashback_

When we got to my parents house I was nervous about seeing them again, I mean so far no one's recognized me. I found out my worry was for nothing so after Jake knocked on the door, as soon as it opened my mom screamed and hugged me screaming for my dad. He came tearing out of the house wondering what was going on and saw me over my moms shoulder.

He whispers "My baby girl" as he comes and gives me a hug as well.

We sat and talked for a long time, my parents getting me up to date on happenings in La Push and Forks. Apparently, Mrs. Bella Cullen was really Bella Swan, Jake's and mine best friend she was married a few months ago.

Eventually Jake said we had to go. As we left I gave my parents another hug and told them I'd see them again soon.


	3. Finding Out

**Disclamer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters Stephanie Myers does. I only want Seth. Other then that I only own the stuff, people and plots that come from my very twisted mind.**

**Chapter 3 Finding Out**

**JPOV (Jacob)**

What_ is _going on? We know that females can be werewolves because Leah is one, but Cassie's been gone for 10 years! How could she have been around vampires long enough for the gene to be triggered? All the signs say she's a wolf, as I imprinted on her, she looked just as dazed as I'm sure I did, and when she was getting mad she was shaking, she even smells like one of us. I had to talk to Sam about this.

Even being so worried I couldn't help but be happy, Cassie… my Cassie, was back! And I imprinted on her!

We got to Sam's and I smiled as we walked inside, everyone was there and they all seemed surprised other then Embry. They all started asking me questions all variations of, "Who's this?" and "Where did she come from?" then so quiet if I wasn't a wolf I wouldn't have heard it, "Is she your imprint?"

I was shocked that it was Seth that asked rather then Sam but even more so when it was Cassie that spoke out.

"Jake, what's an imprint?"

**CPOV (Cassie)**

Why are they all staring at me? I have no idea what an imprint is and when that boy asked if I was Jake's I was curious. So again, why are they all staring at me?

"How did you hear that?"

I looked over and found that even Jake was staring.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how were you able to hear that? You shouldn't have."

"Why couldn't you hear it?"

"Well yeah, I could hear it-"

"Then why shouldn't I have been able to hear it?"

"Ah… can I explain after I make introductions?"

"Sure, if you are going to explain."

"I will, I promise. Ok, so there's Embry again, then there's Jared, Paul, Quil and Leah," I smiled at each of them remembering times from when we were kids, "then there's Sam," I nodded my head to him still not sure, " then there's these three, Seth, Collin and Brady." I shrieked when I heard those names and ran and gave them each a hug crying.

"My boys, my baby boys!" they leaned away from me and I let them go looking at them.

"Hun, you may want to let me tell them who you are before you hug them." Jake laughed as I blushed, and nodded "every one this is Cassie, Cassie Ryan."

**SPOV (Seth)**

This time it was Collin, Brady and I who screamed and hugged her. Mom! Our mom was back! Even though she's only a couple of years older then us, she has always been like a second mother to me and a true one for the twins.

We were all so excited to see her, she was a good friend to everyone else as well as being a mother to us. It was absolute bedlam, everyone talking and yelling at the same time and trying to hug Cassie, which was pretty hard considering Collin, Brady and I weren't going to let go.

"ENOUGH!" Sam ordered "Calm down I know you're excited, but if you remember Cassie had a question for Jake, and if I'm not mistaken, Jake has some questions."

Mom took a deep breath before asking again "What is imprinting?"

Jake sighed "Before I tell you can you promise not to freak out until I've finished explaining?"

"If it will get you to explain all this to me, yes I promise"

"Ok, do you remember the tribal legends we heard as kids?" she nodded yes "Well it turns out they're not just legends. They're true and for the past couple of years the teenage boys as well as Leah have turned into werewolves, and-"

"Oh, thank god" Mom said with a sigh

"Ah… what do you mean by that Cassie?" Sam asked curiously.

"Oh… Well… Ah, you see…" Mom stammered, then in a rush she said "I've turned into a wolf for a while now too."

We all stared at mom stunned until Jack said "Well that answers all of my questions except one, but I'll ask it later. You still want to hear about imprinting?"

Mom nodded "Yes."

"Ok, imprinting is how a wolf finds it's mate, it's soul mate. When they see her, or in some cases him, they become the center of the wolf's world. That's what happened to you when you finally looked into my eyes, and just so you know I imprinted on you too."

"Finally, we thought you'd never get over Bella!" Embry joked.

"Yay mom!" the twins yelled, then Collin asked "Hey Jake? Can we call you 'dad' now?

"Ha ha ha. Sure, but only sometimes, and never out side the pack."

Mom tapped Jake on the shoulder "Jake, you said that all the legends were true. Does that mean the Cullens are really vampires?"

"Yeah, why?"

Mom put her head in her hands and started shaking saying "Oh no, oh no, oh no"

Jake grabbed her shoulders "What is it huh?"

"I left one of the most important things in my life… in the hands of a vampire!"

**A/N: I'm heading off to a place where i have no internet connections at all, so I won't be able to update right away next week but I hope it will still be quick to update luv ya'll! Please reveiw!**


	4. Back With The Cullens

**Me: Eeeeee! *run in room smiling*  
****Amy: What now?  
****Me: Someone put this story on their favourites list!  
****Amy: Who?  
****Me: TwilightFREAKK44, I'm so siked! That totally made my weekend!  
****Amy: Ah… yeah, you're scaring me.  
****Me: Fine. I own nothing concerning Twilight! (except Seth) I own Amy, Cassie, the plot and the giant stuffed frog (that's on my bed as we speak) and anything else that comes from my twisted mind.**

**Chapter 4 Back With The Cullens**

**BPOV (Bella)**

After quickly calling Jake telling him I had a surprise coming for him, I moved into Carlisle's office where Amy was being looked over.

"Is she alright?' I asked nervously, because Amy still hasn't opened her eyes, and Alice is out hunting so we couldn't ask her when she would wake up.

"It's not looking very good. Her body has had too much strain put upon it. If she wake ip, it will only be for a short time."

Carlisle continued to watch her as I went downstairs to wait for Alice to come back so I could ask her about Amy.

**CPOV (Carlisle)**

This poor child. What could have happened to her for her to put her body through this treatment?

Until she wakes up, if she wakes up, I can only guess.

Thankfully, I soon heard Alice, Jasper and Edward come back from hunting.

"Alice-" Bella started.

"In about 3 minutes she'll wake up." She laughs

I was very grateful when I heard this. I wanted to talk to this child. I needed to find out what happened to her.

Shortly, Amy started moving around as if she was uncomfortable. Before I could begin looking her over Edward called up to me

"She's cold. Grab Alice's blanket from they're bed, and the frog." he laughed "Also, she doesn't overly like the feeling of you're cold hands."

As I brought in the blanket from Alice and Jasper's bed and tucked the giant frog Alice won at a carnival into her arms, I saw Amy's eyes start to flutter before fully opening.

"Where am I? Where's Cassie? Who are you? And why am I here?" she asked in a rush.

As I looked her over I answered her "Well, you are just outside of Forks in my home. Your friend Cassie went to La Push to visit." at this Amy nodded in understanding, "As for me, my name is Carlisle Cullen, and you are here because I'm a doctor and you went and fainted on Cassie."

"Oh, am I alright now?"

"Well I..." I couldn't give her false hope "No, I'm sorry. Your body is slowly shutting itself down" I told her. As I put my hand on her forehead to check her temperature, she cringed away from me.

"Why are you so cold? You feel just like _him_. Not like Cassie at all, she's nice and warm."

'What do you think son? Should I tell her?'

"What ever you think is best. I don't think it can really hurt anything if you say that she's dieing anyways, I see nothing but curiosity in her thoughts." Edward says quiet enough so Amy doesn't hear.

"Ok, well Amy, my family and I are what is know n as vampires, but we go against our nature and only drink animal blood rather then human, which is why our eyes are gold."

"What colour are normal vampires eyes?"

"Red, to show the world their diet."

"You mean I was kidnapped and my parents were killed by a vampire?" She whispers.

"What do you mean Amy?"

**APOV (Amy)**

I took a deep breath and hugged the giant frog that was in my arms. I didn't like to think about what happed let alone tell anyone about it, but I liked Carlisle, he had told me something about his family that I don't think they told anyone.

"Well, about 3 months ago a man with red eyes came into my house, put me in my room and shut the door. He must have done something to it cause I couldn't get it open again when I heard my mom and dad screaming. When they stopped he came back into my room and into the kitchen. There lying on the floor was my parents. He laughed and said 'So do you like my handy work?' then pulled me into his arms and left." I couldn't believe how easy it was to tell Carlisle all this, I gave the frog another hug as I continued.

"He took me to a huge house surrounded by trees with all the windows covered. Inside there was about 20 other girls, another man and a lady with the same red eyes. All the girls were between the ages of 8 and 13 except Cassie, she's 17 and had been there since she was 7, she was like the care giver to all of us.

"We were slaved there, we cleaned every day, and if you missed anything you were whipped, if you talked back, you got a hot iron pressed to your skin some where, and if you tried to run away, they bit you, let you for about a minute then suck on the wound. The screaming was terrible.

"The older girls were also raped all the time, when ever the two men wanted them and if the girl tried to stop them she was beat; Cassie was the only one who wasn't. For some reason she was never punished.

"Cassie really liked me and promised me she could get me out and not get caught. I'm still not sure how she did it. We ran for what Cassie said was a day and a half before I guess I fainted. So here I am."

**CPOV (Carlisle)**

I was stunned. I couldn't believe all that she's lived through these past 3 months.

Amy looked at me curiously "Could you tell me more about vampires?"

"Of course, well we are very fast and strong, we have excellent hearing and eye sight, we never get tiered because we never sleep, we don't age, I've been 24 for over 400 years, and some of us have special powers."

"What kind of powers?"

"Well 4 of us in my family have powers, my eldest son Edward can read minds other then his mate and wife Bella, my youngest daughter, who is a mental shield, she can block powers directed at her mind and others, my second youngest daughter Alice can see the future and her mate and husband Jasper can feel and control emotions."

"Wow. Carlisle, do you think I could be a vampire? I promise I'd never drink from a human." She looked at me pleadingly.

This was hard. We weren't suppose to turn anyone under the age of 14, but she wouldn't live very long if I did nothing at all.

"Yes! I get a baby sister!" We all hear Alice scream. Well I guess that covers it. I'm turning this 8 year old girl into a vampire.

"No you're not Carlisle." I hear Edward say 'what do you mean son?'

"I mean she won't let you, Alice sees Bella changing her."

Humm... I should still ask to make sure. "Amy do you want me to change you?"

"No Carlisle, I'm sorry and all, but I just don't want it to be a boy."

"Ok, would you like to meet my wife and 3 daughters and decide who you'd like to change you?"

"Yes please."

As soon as she finished, Esme, Rosalie, Alice and Bella were in the room.

"Amy this is my wife Esme," "Nice to meet you dear." "my eldest daughter Rosalie," "Hello sweetie." "my middle girl Alice," "You're going to be amazing, and that my frog, but you can have it." "and my youngest Bella." "I'm the one who brought you here."

"Would you do it Bella? You remind me of my mom."

"Of course I will, but shouldn't you tell Cassie?"

"Cassie! I completely forgot! Do you know were she is?

"Not really but Jake might. I'll call and ask him."

"Thank you."

**BPOV (Bella)**

I quickly phoned Jake's house only to have Billy tell me that he was at Sam's, I thanked him and dialled Sam's number. When Emily answered I asked for Jake.

"Hey Bella. What's up?"

"Hey Jake. Do you know where Cassie is?" I ask ignoring his question.

"Yeah, she's right here. Hey Bella, you'll never guess who Cassie is."

"Ok then, who is she?"

"She's Cassie Ryan, I imprinted on her and she a werewolf too!"

"OMG! Really? Jake that's great I'm so happy for you."

"Bet you're glad I imprinted so you don't feel guilty huh?"

"Well a bit maybe. Anyways, can I talk to Cassie? It's about Amy."

"Sure sure, you have good timing if not good taste in husbands," Jake said laughing "She only just started freaking out about the fact that Amy is with a bunch of vamps. Here she is."

'Well is she's freaking out just knowing that Amy's here, I'm not sure I want to hear it when she finds out what Amy wants'

"Bells, is Amy alright?"

**A/N: I know I said I wouldn't be able to update right after the weekend but I managed to get to the public library and type up most of the chapter I wrote out Saturday night so it didn't take as long once I got back on to a computer. Oh and thank you to all of you who have read my story and thank you TwilightFREAKK44 for adding my story to your favourites.**

**Please Review**


	5. Transitions

**I own nothing but the plot, Amy and Cassie and again the giant stuffed frog (his names Froggie and he has a son named Fargo who's the perfect size for a camping pillow) Yes I do know I'm insaine**

**Chapter 5 Transitions**

**JPOV (Jake)**

We all heard the conversation that followed Cassie's question.

"Well Cassie, that's actually why I was phoning. Could you and Jake come over so we can talk in peace without the other wolves hearing?"

"Sure. I can't see why not."

"Can I come with you too?"

Well that's Seth for you. He really does like those Cullens and tries to visit as much as possible, even after Sam and I both tried to tell him not to at first.

"Sure Seth, I guess you can come with us." Cassie answered, "Well I guess we can but up with you for a bit." Bella added with a laugh.

"Yes!"

Cassie quickly said good-bye to Bella and hung up.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find out what's happening!"

**APOV (Amy)**

Bella has invited both the boy Jake and another boy named Seth over along with Cassie. I was confused over this. I thought we were just going to tell Cassie that I want to be a vampire.

"Bella, why are Jake and Seth coming too? I thought we were just telling Cassie."

"Well Amy, we Cullen's actually have a treaty, or agreement, with the La Push wolves, to never bite or kill a human, even if they are willing. Jake is the rightful Alpha for the pack, not Sam, so he's the only one who can truly give permission for us to change you into a vampire"

"Oh, what about Seth then?"

"Well Seth is just a really good friend to us. He really enjoys coming to visit. I'm pretty sure you'll like him he's very friendly."

"Ok Bella."

**SPOV (Seth)**

Mom, Jake and I ran for the Cullen's house, well Mom didn't want to phase so she actually rode there on Jake's back, so we could figure out what was going on.

_I also want to meet Amy, if she's important to Cassie she's important to me_

_I know Jake, I want to meet her too, so let's just get there_

_Who put you in charge? _Jake laughed

We were soon at the Cullen's huge house, before we went to phase we dropped Mom off in front of the porch. Mom ran up to the door, just before she got to it, it swung open and Alice popped out.

"Hi! You must be Cassie. I'm sure we're going to be great friends, even if I can't see you."

"Ah, right." I laughed at the confusion on Mom's face.

"It's alright Mom. Alice is able to see the future, just not ours, or theirs when we're near for that matter, and yes, she is always like that."

"Alright then, hi, Alice. Can I see Bella? She called about Amy asking me to come over."

"Of course, you can even see Amy if you want."

"Funny Alice, but yes I would like to see Amy as well."

"Alright," Alice said with a laugh, "Amy? Can you come down here please?" Alice calls loud enough for the girl to hear.

As we walked into the house a young girl with red curls and dark grey eyes came running down the stair laughing, and my whole world changed. In one second this girl, Amy such a pretty name, became my whole world. I stood staring at her until Jake broke the silence.

"Shit. Of course it would be you Seth."

"What? What is it?" Mom asked, I didn't want to answer, I was saved from doing so when Jake did for me.

"Seth just imprinted. On Amy. Could be worse Seth. She could have been 3 like Claire."

My imprint, this gorgeous 8 year old girl spoke up then.

"Cassie, I'm going to ask you and Jake a question. Can you please say yes?" She said with better puppy eyes then even I can do.

"Maybe Amy. Depends on what your question is."

"Well, Cassie, I want to be a vampire. Can you and Jake please give them permission?"

_What!_ No! My imprint can't be turned into a vampire! Before I could voice my objection Cassie beat me.

"No. I won't allow you to through your life away so you can sparkle and drink blood. Why would you want to anyways?"

"Well Cassie, there may be something that will change your mind as well as answer your question." Carlisle said "That run through the forest you and Amy did was very hard on Amy's body. Her body is shutting down, she's dieing even as we speak. Amy knows this, after finding out my family and I are vampires she asked us to change her."

What? She can't die. She can't I only just found her.

"Change her," I plead getting down on my knees, "please."

"Seth, you know we can't let them change her." Jake said slowly.

"So you're just going to let my imprint die? How could you do that to me? What if it was Cassie that was dieing?" I knew I had Jake there you couldn't just let an imprint die, if there was something that could be done to save them. It would destroy the wolf.

Jake sighed. "Fine. I, Jacob Ephraim Black, give you permission to change Amy. This is the last time I do this for you."

"When are you going to do it Carlisle?" I ask not wanting them to wait to long.

"I'm not. Bella is. Amy asked for her to do it rather them myself."

"What? Bella's only a few months old! I can't believe you're letting her do this! What if something happens?"

"Seth, calm down, it was Amy's choice. Have some faith in Bella. She can do it."

"Fine. When is Bella going to change her?" Still not wanting to wait.

"As soon as Amy says she's ready."

"Ok, just a minute. I need my frog. I'll be right back." With that she jumped up and ran back up the stairs.

'What frog?'

"Oh, she's talking a bout a giant stuffed frog Alice won at a fair. She gave it to Amy earlier." Edward answered my thought.

"I did not give it to her, you told Carlisle to give it to her." Alice said in a huff.

"Yes, but you still told her that she could keep it."

"Fine, I don't care, she's coming back down anyways." Sticking her tongue out at Edward.

I looked up and saw Amy coming slowly down the stairs carrying a giant stuffed frog that was almost as big as she was.

"Ok," She said happily, "I'm ready, where are we doing this?"

"In the spare bedroom. Would you like a lift back up the stairs?"

I sighed. I wanted to be able to carry her.

"Ah… Bella honey, do you think Seth could carry her up?"

"What do you think Amy? Would you like Seth to carry you upstairs?"

She looked over at me studying me intently. Shortly she nodded, smiling. "Ok, Seth you can carry me."

'Thanks Edward.' He nodded in acknowledgement.

I picked her up to carry her back upstairs and was surprised at how light she really was.

As we got the third floor, Bella told me which door to go into. As I went to put Amy on the bed she reached up and kissed my cheek. My heart soared I was so happy.

I looked at her curiously, but I had to smile.

"Bella was right. She told me that I'd like you. I do. I like you a lot more than any boy I've ever met."

Mentally I did a little happy dance and Edward started to laugh. Before anyone could comment Amy interrupted.

"Ok Bella. I'm ready."

Bella looked at me, when I nodded she walked slowly to where Amy was laying and even slower bit her on her neck.

**I wrote this chapter out in a note book over the weekend along with the last chapter before I typed it and I desided to find out how many words I had writen (867 words) then whe I typed it up I found out I typed 1,288 words...I think I added some :P Anyways, I've finally gotten to Amy about to become a vamp and Seth's imprint yay me! **

**Please Reveiw...I'll give you a cook and milk shake!**


	6. The Change Amy

**Ok so this is Amy's change from Amy's point of veiw it's a bit different ok alot different then a normal change just bare with me please.**

**I own, Amy, Cassie, the plot and I still own the giant frog even if he's not in this chapter, but I do not own Twilight or any of the characters Stephenie Myers does *humph***

**Chapter 6 The Change Amy**

I could feel Bella biting down on my neck. Oddly though there was no pain. Not even the pain you'd think you'd feel being bit by anyone, let alone the fiery pain that the girls who got bit as punishment.

While talking to Carlisle earlier he told me that their venom causes immense pain causing the victim to wish they were dead and that it happened instantly. So why wasn't I? I only felt sleepy, so very sleepy.

Just before I fell asleep I said "Good-night Seth, love you. And you too Cassie." And my eyes closed. I'm not sure why I told Seth I loved him, I've never told any boy other than my dad that I loved them and I've only known Seth for a couple of hours.

While I was sleeping I had a lot of dreams about things and people I've never seen.

The first dream I had, I think I was moving through the Cullens house because I recognized the living room which is the only other room I've been in. I went through that room into the kitchen were a giant man was sitting at the table. He looked up and smiled at me and called me over.

"What do you think of my picture Amy?" He asked

I looked at the picture he was colouring, it was My Little Pony® I had only ever heard of them never having owned any or seen them. They were all in pinks, purples and other bright colours. I laughed thinking of this man colouring a little girls colouring book.

"Well Emmett," I'm not sure how I knew his name "They're very nice. Why are they so bright?"

As he pointed to one of the ponies he said, "Well see this one's name is Twilight Sparkle® she's suppose to be purple with navy, pink and purple hair," He pointed to a different pony, "this one is Pinkie Pie® she's light pink with dark pink hair," he pointed to the third pony in the picture, "and this one's name is Rainbow Dash® she's my favourite because she's blue with rainbow coloured hair."

I looked at him curiously "How do you know all this? I'm an 8 year old girl, and I barely know what you're talking about. You're like 30!"

"Actually I'm only 19, and I know these things because I just love the show. It's right up there with Dora the Explorer®, 'Swiper no swiping'" with that he when back to his colouring.

I turned at the sound of laughing to find everyone watching Emmett and I. I didn't say anything I just smiled at them.

I wondered away back up the stairs up to the third floor but turned in the opposite direction of my room into a room with a piano, guitar and lots of sheet music. I moved towards the piano remembering the piano lessons I'd been taking since I was 5. I sat down and started playing Bach one of my favourite composers.

When I finished I again found everyone looking at me this time stunned even Cassie, I'd never told her I could play. I continued wandering around the house stopping randomly to do or look at something, eventually I found myself back in my room and in my dream I went to my bed and closed my eyes.

Then my dream changed. I was now walking towards a blue house with a small porch. I looked around and found only Cassie, Jake and Seth with me, I couldn't quite understand why the Cullens weren't in my dream now.

I moved up to the house and opened the door. Inside I found 7 other boys that looked like Jake and Seth as well as 2 women. They all looked at me, one of the boys then looked at Jake and ask "What's wrong with her?"

"We're really not sure. She shouldn't be acting like this." Jake told him as if he was confessing something bad. These must be more of the wolves, like my Seth. Where did that come from?

"What do you mean Jacob? How should she be acting?" He asked sounding mad.

"Um…like she's in pain?" Jake answered, but it sounded more like a question.

"Why should she be in pain?" one of the women asked.

Jake sighed "Because she was bit by Bella."

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled other then the three with me. They all started to shake when Seth ran in front of me.

"No! You can't hurt her. She would have died if she wasn't turned."

"Then she should have died rather then be turned into a filthy leech!" one of the other boys yelled.

"You still can't hurt her." Seth told him.

"Oh yeah? And what's going to stop me?"

"She's my imprint. That's why, when we found out she was dieing Jake said that they could turn her."

"Dam. Tuff luck Seth, figures that you'd be the one to imprint on a girl who has to turn into a vamp." He said with a smirk.

"Um…Excuse me." Everyone turned to me again "Could someone tell me who you all are? I've only meet Jake and my Seth."

"Her Seth Eh?" The same woman said "Well, I guess since I'm Seth's sister I'll do introductions. Well my name's Leah, the big guy that's been doing most of the talking is Sam. The idiot that was insulting you and Seth is Paul. Then there's Jared, Embry, Quil, Collin and Brady. Then this is Emily, Sam's imprint."

"I've heard that word a lot, what does it mean?"

"You mean Seth hasn't told you?" As I shuck my head she went over and smacked Seth on the head, I hissed as he winced "Easy there girly, I'm his sister, I'm allowed to hit him. Especially over something like this. Seth you'd better tell her right now or I'll make you life living Hell"

"Ok I will just don't hit me again. So imprinting is basically how a wolf finds their mate, their soul mate, the one they're suppose to spend the rest of their lives with."

"Oh, and I'm yours?" He nodded, "You do realise I'm 8 right?"

"Yes, I'm not going to get any older really unless I stop phasing. Quil's imprint, Claire is 3. A wolf will be what ever their imprint needs, Quil's a babysitter, and I could just be your best friend, other then Cassie."

"Oh, ok."

With that I said bye and left. I walked through unfamiliar woods until I saw the Cullens house, I went inside and went directly to my room crawled onto the bed and shut my eyes.

I didn't have any more dreams after that, I just thinking about things I learned from my dreams wondering if they were real.

After awhile my heart started to speed up, this seemed to be the only thing that is the same as what Carlisle told me it would be like. He'd told me this happened at the end and when your heart stopped it meant you were a vampire. I listened to my heart race faster and faster till suddenly it stopped, I stayed still for a second before opening my eyes. Everyone around me gasped.

**I like this Chapter. The next one will be Amy's change from Bealla and Seth's point of veiw. I'm going to be putting it up in a sec. please review and tell me if you like how I did Amy's change**


	7. The Change

**Like I said I'm putting this chapter up right away cause I want people to see the change from other's point of veiw.**

**I own nothing conserning Twilight S.M does, I own only that conserns this story unless previously noted.**

**Chapter 7 The Change**

**BPOV (Bella)**

I held my breath as I bit Amy's neck, trying to ignore the taste of her blood as I tried to get as much venom as I could into her system. When I finished I moved away, watching waiting for the screams Carlisle said should happen, ones I'd held in by sheer force of will by staying completely stiff.

Amy didn't move or scream, her eyes began to drupe just before they closed we heard her say "Good-night Seth, love you. And you too Cassie." Then her eyes closed fully. Seth stood there looking like an idiot staring at Amy.

"Did… she really…"

"Yes she did just tell you that she loved you, before me even." Cassie cut him off.

Seth's face broke into his signature huge smile. "YES!" and he started doing a silly dance that made all of us laugh.

Then Jake said something that made us all stop "Why isn't she moving? Or screaming? Like I know you didn't Bella, but from what everyone's told me she should be."

"I don't know, Carlisle, do you think I did something wrong?"

"No you did nothing wrong. I'm not sure why she's not moving around-" Suddenly Amy sat up stopping Carlisle mid sentence. She stood up from the bed a walked out into the hall. Everyone followed her, Seth was right behind her. She paused in the kitchen and seemed to be looking at Emmett as he coloured. He looked up and smiled at Amy calling her over.

"What do you think of my picture Amy?" He asked

She looked at the picture he was colouring.

"Well Emmett," She said "They're very nice. Why are they so bright?"

As he pointed to part of the picture he said, "Well see this one's name is Twilight Sparkle® she's suppose to be purple with navy, pink and purple hair," He must be colouring his My Little Pony® book he pointed to a different pony, "this one is Pinkie Pie® she's light pink with dark pink hair," he pointed to a third pony in the picture, "and this one's name is Rainbow Dash® she's my favourite because she's blue with rainbow coloured hair."

She looked at him curiously "How do you know all this? I'm an 8 year old girl, and I barely know what you're talking about. You're like 30!" We laughed quietly wondering how Emmett would take it.

"Actually I'm only 19, and I know these things because I just love the show. It's right up there with Dora the Explorer®, 'Swiper no swiping'" with that he when back to his colouring.

We burst out laughing at this causing Amy to turn around catching us. This was weird because her eyes were still closed. She didn't say anything she just smiled at us.

She then wondered away back up the stairs up to the third floor with us fallowing, but turned in the opposite direction of her room into Edward's music room. She moved towards the piano then sat down and started playing Bach. We were completely surprised at this.

When she finished she again turned to look at us. She continued wandering around the house with us fallowing, stopping randomly to do or look at something, eventually she found herself back in her room, went up to her bed and laid down.

We sat with her all night and around min morning she started to stir again. She again sat up and got out of bed this time though she left the house. We followed her until the boarder where Jake asked us to stop telling us it would be hard enough for the others to accept Amy without us.

**SPOV (Seth)**

As Jake stopped to tell the Cullen's not to cross I continued to follow Amy into La Push were she stopped just outside of Sam's house and looked around spotting us.

She moved up to the house and opened the door. Inside were all 8 of the other wolves and Emily. They all looked at Amy, Sam then looked at Jake and ask "What's wrong with her?"

"We're really not sure. She shouldn't be acting like this." Jake told him

"What do you mean Jacob? How should she be acting?" Sam asked sounding mad.

"Um…like she's in pain?" Jake answered, but it sounded more like a question.

"Why should she be in pain?" Leah asked.

Jake sighed "Because she was bit by Bella."

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled other then us. They all started to shake when I ran in front of Amy.

"No! You can't hurt her. She would have died if she wasn't turned."

"Then she should have died rather then be turned into a filthy leech!" Paul yelled.

"You still can't hurt her." I told him.

"Oh yeah? And what's going to stop me?"

"She's my imprint. That's why, when we found out she was dieing Jake said that they could turn her."

"Dam. Tuff luck Seth, figures that you'd be the one to imprint on a girl who has to turn into a vamp." He said with a smirk.

"Um…Excuse me." Everyone turned to Amy again "Could someone tell me who you all are? I've only meet Jake and my Seth." I grined as she said that.

"Her Seth Eh?" Leah said looking at me I just shrugged "Well, I guess since I'm Seth's sister I'll do introductions. Well my name's Leah, the big guy that's been doing most of the talking is Sam. The idiot that was insulting you and Seth is Paul. Then there's Jared, Embry, Quil, Collin and Brady. Then this is Emily, Sam's imprint."

"I've heard that word a lot, what does it mean?"

"You mean Seth hasn't told you?" As Amy shook her head Leah came over and smacked me on the head, Amy hissed as I winced "Easy there girly, I'm his sister, I'm allowed to hit him. Especially over something like this. Seth you'd better tell her right now or I'll make you life living Hell"

"Ok I will just don't hit me again. So imprinting is basically how a wolf finds their mate, their soul mate, the one they're suppose to spend the rest of their lives with."

"Oh, and I'm yours?" I nodded, slightly afraid of what she'd say "You do realise I'm 8 right?"

"Yes, I'm not going to get any older really unless I stop phasing. Quil's imprint, Claire is 3. A wolf will be what ever their imprint needs, Quil's a babysitter, and could just be your best friend, other then Cassie."

"Oh, ok."

With that Amy said bye and left, Jake, Cassie an I followed. She walked back through the woods until we saw the Cullens house, she went inside and went directly to her room where she crawled onto the bed.

She didn't move again. Not even the next morning.

After awhile her heart started to speed up, this seemed to be the only thing that is the same as what most people go through in the change. This happened at the end and when there heart stopped it meant they were a vampire. I listened to her heart race faster and faster untill suddenly it stopped, she stayed completely still for a second before opening her eyes. Everyone gasped in shock. Her eyes weren't red but a flowing liquid silver.

**No little message Have a nice day. Please reivew luv ya'll**


	8. Vampire

**Amy: So I'm finally a vampire?  
Me: Yep, I rather like you as a vampire.  
Amy: Sure sure, does Seth still like me?  
Me: Of course he does. I wouldn't change that.  
Cassie: Does she still like Jake and I?  
Me: Yes. Don't worry about that sort of thing.  
Cassie & Amy: Ok, fine.  
Me: Good, now, I own Amy, Cassie and this plot, I do not own Twilight, or it's characters (sadly) S.M does.**

**Chapter 8 Vampire**

**SPOV (Seth)**

She was beautiful. Even more so then Rose, though that was just my opinion. As she watched us watch her, her eyes changed to a rainbow swirl. She really was stunning, the change has enhanced the colour of her red hair and her freckles against the pale white skin she now has is amazing. I couldn't believe that she was my imprint. I hear Edward laugh and Alice leave the room at a run.

**BPOV (Bella)**

Oh I hope I didn't do anything wrong, and I caused her to be different. Though her eyes are so pretty. Wow, they change colours! They're now every colour of the rainbow. I hear Edward laugh and Alice leave the room at a run.

**CPOV (Cassie)**

Wow, though I wish that she hadn't needed to be turned into a vampire I have to admit she's gorgeous. Seth is one lucky bugger. As her eyes changed from silver to rainbow I wondered what caused it. I hear Edward laugh and Alice leave the room at a run.

**CPOV (Carlisle)**

Thank goodness it was over, I think I prefer when there's screaming, at lest then you know what's happening. When her eye's changed colours I started wondering what her power would be. I hear Edward laugh and Alice leave the room at a run.

**EPOV (Esme)**

I'm so happy, I get to have a young child to mother. She's so pretty with her different eyes and bright red hair. I hear Edward laugh and Alice leave the room at a run, I wonder what she's doing?

**JPOV (Jacob)**

I was happy for Seth that he got to keep his imprint, but I couldn't help but think ok the fact that vampires don't age. He's going to be stuck with an 8 year old for the rest of his life. I hear Edward laugh and Alice leave the room at a run, I shack my head at the psychic.

**EPOV (Emmett)**

Cool eyes, I wonder what other colours they turn. Maybe now that she's woken up I can show her the other pictures I've coloured. Hum…maybe she'd like my Dora pictures better? I hear Edward laugh and Alice leave the room at a run not really caring still wondering which pictures to show Amy, maybe my Little Mermaid?

**JPOV (Jasper)**

Her emotions are very confused right now, when she first woke up she was calm now they're mixed. Maybe her eye colour changes with her mood? I hear Edward laugh and Alice leave the room at a run, were did she go now?

**RPOV (Rosalie)**

Wow, I've got to admit, I'm a little jealous. Amy was beautiful as a vampire. It's a good thing she's not my age or I'd probably be quite spiteful to her, as it is I just love her. I hear Edward laugh and Alice leave the room at a run, I roll my eyes at them.

**EPOV (Edward)**

Amy's thoughts are pretty basic, she's wondering why we all gasped when we saw her open her eyes, she's quite confused about it actually. I laugh at everyone's thoughts about Amy but especially Alice's as she runs out of the room.

**APOV (Alice)**

Having already seen Amy in a vision I wasn't as shocked as everyone else, but no matter what it's still strange to see this little vampire girl with silver eyes. As her eyes change colour I decide she needs to see what she looks like. I hear Edward laugh as I run to my room to grab my gilt mirror.

**APOV (Amy)**

I looked around at everyone staring at me curiously. I became very confused trying to figure out what was going on. Before I could ask any questions Edward laughed and Alice ran from the room.

"Where's she going?" I was stunned by the sound of my voice, I'd always enjoyed singing and now it sounded as though I was always singing, it sounded like bells.

"She'll be right back, don't worry." As Edward answered, Alice came back in the room carrying a mirror that was like 5 times bigger then her.

"Amy you really need to see this." Alice said as she set the mirror on the floor. I didn't look in it until I had fully stood in front of it. I had pure white skin making my freckles stand out even more then usual, my hair was a bright fire truck red but it looked really pretty, lastly I looked at my eyes, as I watched shocked, they turn from a rainbow blend to emerald green then back to rainbow.

"What's with my eyes? I thought they were supposed to be red."

It was Jasper that answered my question, "Well, when you first woke up they were silver, you're emotions were content, then they turned to this rainbow swirl when you became confused, then when you looked in the mirror you were shocked and they turned green. So I'm going to say they change colour according to your moods."

"Amy, would you allow me to do some tests to find out what other colours there are?" Carlisle asked sounding excited.

"Um…sure I guess."

"Could you look over towards Cassie and Seth?" As I looked at them I saw Carlisle nod and Cassie and Seth looked shocked, quickly I looked into the mirror and saw that my eyes were purple.

"Jasper what feeling does this colour mean?" I ask as my eyes changed back to rainbow.

"That was love you felt, for both Cassie and Seth, but it was stronger when you looked directly at Seth."

"Yes! Sorry Cassie but still." Seth crowed happily.

"Eh, she's you imprint so I won't be to mad with you."

"Amy can you now think of something that makes you mad?"

As I watched my eyes in the mirror, I thought of all the other girls trapped in that house. My eyes turned ice blue, it was kinda creepy, so I thought of my mom taking to the zoo last year and how much fun we had together, and my eyes turned yellow with a green ring on the outside.

"Well that's anger and happiness, could you think of something sad?"

I thought of how I felt when I found my mom and dad dead. As my eyes turned a aqua colour, Jasper doubled over. I looked over to him wondering what had happened.

"It's ok Amy, your emotions are just a little strong." Jasper assured us "And I found out what shock is as well, it's green, emerald green."

Wow, was all I could think. As I went over to give Jasper a hug, I also doubled over from I don't know what. It felt like I was feeling every emotion in the world, I bet my eyes are changing colours really quickly right now, by the time it settled down I was shaking in Seth's arms.

"What did you do to her?" He yelled at Jasper.

"Nothing!"

"Seth, calm down. Can I see her for a minute?" Edward asked. My shaking had stopped so I nodded.

"Here give me your hand." As I grabbed his hand, I started to shake again but this time it was voices going through my head that caused it. I faintly heard Edward saying "I knew it."

"What are you doing to her? What's happening?"

"It's her vampire power, she absorbs powers from other vampires. She can now feel emotions and hear thoughts. Alice you had better touch her now as well, better to have it happen all at once."

I wasn't sure if Edward was quite right about my power it felt like more, but before I could think about it more Alice had touched my hand. It was really weird, I could see things that had already happened to me this that were happening and things that were going to happen to me as well as other things. By the time everything had finished, I blacked out.

**Yay! have a great weekend! Please Review! Pretty please with a cherry on top?**


	9. Learning

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I don't deserve forgivness! And nether do my plot bunnies! They disserted me! Desserted me for Harry Potter! Ahhhhh! I'm soooooo sorry!  
Anyways... I don't own Twilight. Miss. Myers does... If I did own Twilight Edward would die and Bella would be with a wolf... So yea I no own...**

**Chapter 9 Learning**

**SPOV (Seth)**

"What happened to her? What did you do?" I yelled at Alice and Edward.

"Seth calm down, she _will_ be alright. You try having hundreds of visions go through your mind in a minute." Edward yelled back.

"Edward's right Seth. Even for a vampire that would be quite the ordeal. Her body is protecting itself." Carlisle told me in a way that made me calm down and listen. "See? She's coming around now." I turned my head and sure enough, Amy was sitting upright, holding her head.

I rushed over to her, holding her up. "How are you feeling Amy?" I ask slightly worried.

"Like I could tack the worlds biggest Aspirin and it still wouldn't help."

Carlisle nodded with a curious look on his face. "Amy, do you think you could try to see something for us?"

"What! After she just blacked out because of all this, you want her to do more?"

"No, I'll be fine Seth. Just hold on a minute." She closed her eyes for a second then opened them. They were slightly glazed over just like Alice's get when she's having a vision, I heard Edward gasp just as Amy started speaking. "I can see a wedding… It's Edward and Bella's, But Bella looks different. She isn't as pale and her cheeks are pink. Also her eyes are a deep chocolate brown."

"Amy, that happened almost a year ago. Before Edward changed Bella into a vampire." Carlisle told her shocked.

Amy frowned and turned to Edward. "You married a human?" She looked shocked.

"Yes, I love Bella and so we got married before I changed her."

She nodded at that. "Yes I saw."

"So you can see the past. Is that all?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh no, I can see lots. Like the fact that I'm going to have triplets,"

All of our jaws dropped at that. Triplets? How is that possible? She's forever 8 years old. No way am I doing a kid, and anyways… Vampires can't have kids.

As these questions were going through my brain, I heard Carlisle ask, "Amy how is it possible for you to even have children, let alone 3?"

"Oh that's easy. I have another gift that causes me to be almost human. Where I can eat, sleep, age and bare children. Also I don't feed from blood."

"How do you know?" Carlisle insisted on knowing. Always so bloody curious. I rolled my eyes at him and laughed as I head Amy's answer.

"Because I can see myself doing all of these things. Duh."

"Amazing. Absolutely amazing."

"The kids bit are only one path though, I can see lots."

"What else do you see?"

"Well… In one, everyone dies because of three men, vampires. Two with black hair and one with white, surrounded by other vampires."

"The Volturi. Why do they kill us? How do we stop it?"

"They kill us because of me. On of the black haired ones sees me in someone's mind and thinks I'm dangerous. They kill us without question. To stop it I see us flying to Italy. And talking to them ourselves."

"Well then. We need to go to Italy then don't we? You guys can't just die." I said into the stunned silence.

"Actually Seth, it might be better if you stay here." Amy was shaking her head before Carlisle could even finish talking.

"No. Seth has to come. Main reason is if we were to leave without him… He'd go nuts."

"I would guess that you'd know what was best for him… Alright, when should we leave?"

"Within the week. I hope it all works out… I'd like some uncles." We looked at her curiously at this.

"Nuh-uh, I'm not going to tell you. You can just find out for yourselves… if it works out."

**APOV (Alice)**

I'm rather glad that Amy can see the future as well as me, it gives me a chance to have a break… Not having to look for things… Only if I want to. Amy's visions seem much clearer then mine and they don't seem to be bothered by the wolves, and the way she can see multiple paths all at once… That could really come in handy.

We are heading to Italy today after a week of preparations. I sure hope the kings listen to us.

We arrived in Italy and went straight to the Volturi castle. We hid Amy in the middle of us all with Seth. We walked into the throne room where Aro, Marcus and Caius sat in their thrones with Jane and Alec standing close.

**APOV (Amy)**

We were standing in a room I'd only seen in visions. Though there was only tow extra vampires right now, they looked like twins… I wonder.

"Carlisle! My friend. Welcome, we're so glad you came to visit us." The black haired vampire said looking quite excited.

"Yes Aro, it's been, a while since we've been here."

"Yes it has. I see Bella's now a vampire excellent! Immortality looks beautiful on you my dear. May I?" He'd turned to Bella looking even more excited then before.

"Of course Aro." She answered walking forward with her hand raised as if to shake the black haired vampire's – who I now know is Aro – hand. He grabbed her hand and seemed to go into deep thought, he then looked up and smiled.

"Still as blank and as fascinating as ever my dear."

At this time, I slipped out of Seth's hold to walk forward towards the three vampire kings, ignoring my new family calling me back.

"Hello Aro. My name is Amy Jacobs. I'm 8 years old and a vampire. I can tell you're thinking that I'm an immortal child and I guess you're right, but unlike the ones you knew, I will not expose us because I am very well controlled and I don't need to drink blood. Also, my power is really cool. I copy and modify the powers of other vampires. I would like you and your brothers to spare me and my family. Please?"

**Again I'm sorry for taking so long with my update all my Twilight Plot Bunnies left me... Please read and review!**


	10. AN: I Am So Sorry

I am soo sorry for having to post this announcement.

I am afraid that I am unable to continue my Twilight fictions for many reasons, the main one being uninterested in the original Twilight story and I don't want to destroy them for either you or myself by trying to write and ending up with poorly written chapters.

As such, and being unwilling to completely shut them down as I know I have people who like these stories, particularly 'Cats and Dogs', I am going to be putting my Twilight stories up for adoption.

Anyone who is interested in adopting any of them, please let me know before you start writing.

Again, I am sorry that I had to write this. I know I hate it when it happens to stories that I like.

Sanity and Katlin


End file.
